Extinction
by Electric Blue Fire
Summary: Eveyone knows that demons are extinct in Kagome's time right? But what if that was never supposed to happen? What if it could be prevented? Will it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Extinction  
  
The bright moon shone upon the bloody battleground. Inuyasha lay hunched over clutching his side. His black hair blew in the cold night air. Just a few more minutes until he'd be demon again, well half demon if you want to be technical. Kagome and Miroku escaped the battle without a scratch. The same could not be said about Sango and Shippo. They were caught in a blast fired by an offending thunder demon and lied unconscious under the watchful eyes of Miroku and Kagome. Demon remains littered the ravaged grounds.  
  
At the precise second the day passed Inuyasha's hair returned to shiny silver. His dog ears shot up out of his head and his eyes turned back to golden. His claws returned and Tetsuiga was usable again. He took a deep breath. It was good to be him again. "Damn that Kagura. I can't believe she got away again," He voiced angrily, clenching his fist.  
  
"Inuyasha. Sango and Shippo are badly hurt we need to get them to Kaede immediately," Miroku called to him.  
  
"No way," Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome sensed a jewel shard not to far away. I'm not going back now."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said scooping Shippo into her arms. "You heard the man. They need medical attention."  
  
"I said no," Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
~  
  
Naraku sat waiting in his castle. He held the almost completed Shikon Jewel tightly in his hand. It was only a matter of time before he became full demon and be rid of the pathetic fool Unigumo. The door opened from behind him. "What is it Kagura. Is Inuyasha dead yet?"  
  
"No he is not. The thunder demons were destroyed to the very last one."  
  
He turned around and glared at her and she returned it defiantly. His ranks were growing thin. Word must have spread about the immediate expiration of all those who joined with him. Plus the wolf demon tribe. They were located all across Japan and warned all those they came in contact with about him. And then that demon lord. It was harder to find a good pawn these days.  
  
~ In Kagome's Time  
  
Lani Ament glared at everyone who dared to meet her gaze walking home from, what could possibly turn out to be, the worst day of school in her entire pitiful existence. Expelled ten minutes in on her first day. That had to be a record. Her dad was going to kill her.  
  
A pinkish, small piece of jewel swayed on a silver chain around her neck. How was she supposed to know he was the principal's son. Besides, he got what he deserved. So what if he was knocked out, good. So what if she could've done mental damage, even better. That would teach him to keep wandering hands at bay. She ran her fingers through her fiery red mane. It went down to her mid-back and was kept in a high pony tail, braided down.  
  
Stupid zero tolerance crap. Why did she have to move here in the first place. Man was her dad going to go ballistic. She continued to glare out of cold-as- stone blue eyes until they rested upon a medium sized rock. She kicked it as hard as she could and smirked as it hit a wall and left an imprint. She had a tendency to take her frustrations out on in-animated objects. It was better than taking them out on animated objects she always said. She held on to the piece of jewel around her neck. She had it since the day she was born and it was the only thing constant in her life.  
  
"Karrra."  
  
She stopped in her tracks and looked around. "Must be hearing things,"she thought out loud. She continued walking wondering why she was hearing hisses.  
  
"Karrrrrra."  
  
There it was again. This time she was sure she wasn't hearing things. It came from her left. She followed it to a residence that had a temple ground(aka. Kagome's place). She looked around to see if any one was watching. Seeing it all clear she entered.  
  
"Karrra."  
  
She came to a door and slid it open. The room was pitch black besides the light that seeped in through the door. "Hello." she called. There was nothing there but a well. She came up to it and looked down. The bottom was shrouded in darkness. The jewel began to glow. "What the," she screamed as she found herself falling into the well. She braced herself for impact but it never came.  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself sitting at the bottom of the well. Sky could be seen at the top. A little dizzy she climbed out and fell to the ground. Ground? Wasn't she inside? What used to be temple wasn't. Trees coveted the distance and nothing seemed familiar. "Ok this is weird," she secured her backpack and began looking around. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed as the ground caved under. She hit a side and slid down into shallow water. Groaning she grabbed her aching head. As she lifted her head her eyes came upon feet. Then legs, knees, and up into the smiling face of a ghost-like old man. She wanted to scream but she could hardly breath let alone scream.  
  
"So you've finally arrived," he said cheerfully. He laughed at her confused expression.  
  
She stood up. "Where am I and who are you?" she asked. She jumped three feet when two more ghost-like people popped out of nowhere.  
  
"I'll explain everything to you. But you must not interrupt me until I'm finished. Do you understand?" he said. She just nodded her head not knowing what to say. "Good. Now where do I start?" He said thoughtfully. "As to where you are. Feudal Japan, you were brought back in time to help prevent the extinction of demons." He raised his finger as she was about to say something. Demons as are humans, very complex creatures. Why some want the world human free, others wish to live in peace with them. This along with many other differences of opinion causes the demon's to wage war with each other. Eventually, this will lead to their extinction. As in your time, demons are no longer among the living. You with me so far?" he asked. Once again she nodded her head.  
  
"This destiny was foreseen by many. However their fate could not be changed during that time. So they looked to the future and the past. A group of demons and humans sacrificed themselves, preserving their souls and powers to be used to prevent this occurrence. Two of whom stand beside me now," he said.  
  
Lani looked at the two ghostly figures beside the old man. One was a women with chin length black hair and red wings. She had black eyes and wore an all black kimono. The other was a man with spiky brown hair and purple eyes. He wore white baggy pants and a black unbuttoned over jacket without a shirt.  
  
"The extinction can not be prevented without the power of all the sacrifices. Unfortunately, the soul of a very powerful priestess was not freed. She was battling a great number of demons and saw she would not come out alive. She had to release her soul in the middle of battle. It crystallized becoming the Shikon Jewel. You wear a shard of it around your neck. Lani looked at her family heirloom. Great just great.  
  
"Her soul cannot be freed until it is reformed and she is called upon by her rightful master. Therefor the future can't be changed until then. These two are yours," he said pointing to the man and women. The others have gone out to find their masters. Only problem is that they won't even know they have them. That's where you come in. When you come across a fellow possessor your shard of the shikon jewel will glow. You must teach them how to call upon their souls. Once you gather all the possessors your shard will turn black. Remember the priestesses soul is not included. The recipient of her shall already be a possessor and they will know, believe me.  
  
Lani tried to swallow it all down. If only she hadn't slapped that boy this would have never of happened. She lost her breath as the two souls passed into her.  
  
"Are you ready to learn how to call upon their power the old man asked." This was going to be a long, long day.  
  
~ Well how'd U like it? Next chapter- Inuyasha and crew meet Lani and learn a few more things about themselves. Review PLZ! 


	2. Total Chaos

Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine.  
  
Extinction  
  
Sunlight leaked in through the window of Kaede's hut. Kaede placed a cool cloth on top of Sango's forehead. Her chest moved up in down indicating slow, steady breaths. Her temperature was increasing. Not a good sign. It would take awhile for it to go back to normal. The kitsune child was curled up by her side in similar condition.  
  
Outside Kagome, Kirara, and Miroku sat on the steps. "So how long do you think before they wake up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It will be some time. The electricity of the thunder demons changed the regular flow of their blood. Kaede's trying to stabilize it," Miroku responded.  
  
"I see." She tried not to sound worried but she was. A sharp pain shot through her body. She quickly stood up and looked to the sky. The sky was shrouded in a vast, luminous, dark fog that coveted the distance for as far as she could see. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was resting in to stand beside Kagome and Miroku.  
  
"Do you feel that?" he asked. Miroku nodded his head.  
  
"But why are there so many?"  
  
"Looks like Naraku's finally getting down to business. The bastard." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Kagome. Go protect Sango and the others," Miroku instructed.  
  
"Right!" Kagome said running into the hut with Kirara.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Kaede asked as Kagome burst through the door.  
  
"Naraku's sent a demon army after us. We have to get Sango and Shippo somewhere safe."  
  
The ground shook as seven Giant Mantis demons dropped out of the sky. "Not again!" Miroku rolled out of the way as a giant scythe thrust down at him. Demons continued to drop out of the sky and headed into the village.  
  
"I don't think so," Inuyasha said unsheathing his sword. "Tetsuiga!" He pulled back his sword ready to strike.  
  
"Dance of Blades!" He dodged a wave of attacks and was pushed back as he used Tetsuiga to deflect the rest of the blows.  
  
"Damn you Kagura!"  
  
"Ahhh. And I thought you'd be happy to see me," Kagura pouted. Screams could be heard as the demons began to attack the village.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Oh don't worry Inuyasha, you'll be joining them soon enough." Gusts of razor sharp wind continued to fly at him.  
  
"That's it." Inuyasha readied Tetsuiga for the wind scar. He strained his eyes looking for the divide. There it is. "Wind scar!" He sent it hurdling point blank at Kagura.  
  
"I thought we went over this before," She said bored. "Kanna." Kanna stepped out from behind Kagura and tilted her mirror. The wind scar hit it as was reflected right back at the hanyou. He lunged and hit the dirt.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
After the sixteenth time she jumped into the well and didn't warp back home Lani officially gave up. Apparently the old fool wasn't kidding when he told her she was in it for the long haul weather she liked it or not. She definitely didn't like it. Sighing audibly she resolved to get it over with as soon as possible. Boy was the forest tree-ey. Was that even a word? Probably not. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a deafening screech. "What the hell?" she said covering her ears in pain. She sure hoped she never had to find out. Then her jewel shard started to blink. It blinked three times and then went blank, repeating this process continually.  
  
Her mood brightened considerably. Three possessors all in one place. Maybe this wouldn't take as long as she anticipated. Tucking the necklace into her shirt and raced to where the screech came from. She reached a village. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. Buildings were on fire and people were screaming and running for their lives from..demons. She thought about getting her ass out of there as fast as she could but the steady thump of the shard against her chest was a constant reminder of what she had to do. Otherwise she could kiss everything she had goodbye.  
  
Frantically she ran into the village and started to grab people at random, searching their eyes for any traces of the souls. "Hold still," she said struggling to get a particular hysterical man to hold still long enough for her to search. Looking into his brown colored orbs she searched for the tiniest flicker of life. "Nothing," she grumbled and let him go. She was about to approach another person when a winged demon leapt on top of him tearing at his flesh with a sickening sound. She so hoped that guy wasn't one of them.  
  
She took at a jog but then stopped cold in her tracks. Out of all the irrational fears she could have had it just had to be ants. And yes, right in front of her stood a six-foot, ugly as hell ant demon. Before it could blink she shot out as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Forget possessors, she wasn't about to get killed by, in her opinion, a giant sized spawn of Satan. Looking back she could see the demon in hot pursuit. Damn.  
  
Inuyasha covered his head as the wind scar rushed over, just above him. Kagura's smirk was really staring to ware on his nerves. He gripped the hilt of Tetsuiga as Kagura began to close the distance between them. Suddenly, out of no where a red headed girl came running in their direction, not paying attention to where she was going. "Hey watch out," Inuyasha yelled. Before Lani could catch her bearings she ran straight into the ducking figure of Inuyasha, tripped over him, and slammed head first into Kagura. She landed on the ground unconscious. The impact of the hit sent Kagura to the ground. Inuyasha saw his opportunity. He thrust the Tetsuiga diagonally at Kagura. She managed to evade the attack enough to prevent it from inflicting a fatal blow. None-the-less she was badly injured. She fell to her knees, dripping blood from the gash across her chest. Digging her nails into her wound she flung her blood right into Inuyasha's eyes. He growled in pain, rubbing his eyes trying to regain his vision. This bought Kagura enough time to escape on her feather. "Damn. She got away again," Inuyasha growled slamming his fists on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku coming toward him. He had a few gashes across his chest and was clutching his shoulder. It was bleeding. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha responded. "You?"  
  
"All live," Miroku grinned. "What about the others?' As if on cue Kagome, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara came into view.  
  
"Looks like they roughed you up a bit," Sango noted looking at Miroku's injuries.  
  
"You should see the other guys," he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Who's that?" Kagome said pointing to the still unconscious youth.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," Inuyasha said directing his attention to the red head. "She came out of know where and body slammed Kagura."  
  
"Body slammed Kagura?" Miroku asked. The girl begin to stir, mumbling incoherent things. Kagome knelt down beside her.  
  
"The ant."  
  
"What about the ant?" Kagome asked softly. Lani's eyes shot open. She latched onto Kagome and begin to sob inaudibly. Kagome tried to loosen her vice grip. Mission failed.  
  
Once Lani realized what she was doing she let go of Kagome, stood up and dusted herself off. They were looking at her oddly. "What I meant to say was. Ummm. The ant. It umm. Ate my doughnut. Yea that's it. And I really like doughnuts." She mentally slapped herself. Nice cover Lani. Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded rudely. She glared daggers at him.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she retorted.  
  
"Hmm let me think. Maybe the person who asked," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh. You mean the silver haired, cat eared, ugly ass freak."  
  
"They're cat ears," he growled.  
  
"Same difference," she said disinterested. They were now face to face. Staring each other down. Inuyasha opened his mouth to make another rude comment but was interrupted by the monk.  
  
"Now Inuyasha. Is that anyway to talk to someone who may have very well saved your life." If looks could kill Miroku would have been skinned, boiled, dropped into a vat of acid and fed to piranhas. He held out his hand. "I'm Miroku. This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara." He smiled.  
  
"Lani," she said taking his hand. She was surprised when he didn't release it. Sango, Kagome, and even Inuyasha simultaneously knew what would come next. Before he could say those famous words he was eating dirt with three large bumps on his head. Realization hit Lani. Without warning she approached Inuyasha. She stared deep into his eyes. She could see them. He possessed two souls. By this time Inuyasha was feeling both confused and embarrassed. Why was she staring into his eyes like that? It was as if she was staring right into his soul. Her clouded blew eyes left his confused gold to meet Kagome's surprised brown. She has one. They then rested on Sango's. One also! Kaede was the first to speak up.  
  
"Something interesting child?"  
  
~AN- Man has it been awhile. Yeah, sorry about that. Review please! 


End file.
